Not sure who I am without you
by Izumi-Ashiya06
Summary: It's 2016..Angels control the world. Sam and Dean, along with Cas are on the run. Castiel finds a way to stop them with the help of the brothers. Their plan fails and Angels kidnap and torture the brothers. Just before they kill Dean, Cas comes and transports future dean to the present time to hide him from the angels with a Sam and Dean whose relationship is falling apart.


**Future : Year 2016 **

Dean woke up to a throbbing pain in his head.

_Shit, but it was horrible._

Shooting outwards from the base of his neck.

He could n't remember what he could have done the night before to have given him such a horrible headache.

Opening his eyes slowly, he was met with nothing but darkness. Confused, Dean tried to lift his hands to his eyes but could n't. His arms, and now that he checked, his legs were tied to whatever chair he seemed to be seated in.

_What the fuck was going on?_

His memory was fuzzy. He could n't focus on what had happened that could have put him in this kind of situation.

Someone had obviously gotten the drop on him, but who or what was the big question.

Another aborted attempt to break out of the restraints made the pain in his head shoot through again making him groan slightly.

"D-Dean?" A hoarse voice called out and _God_ that sounded like Sam.

"Sammy?" Dean called out in a equally roughened voice.

"Yeah. Yeah, it's me. I guess we got caught." Sam said lowly.

Dean pulled on the bindings around his wrists one more time.

"Damn't!"

They were secure. Someone knew what they were doing.

Clearing his dry, sore throat, Dean peered out into the darkness, eyes searching for a glimpse of his little brother.

"You hurt anywhere Sammy?" Dean asked while assessing his own body for injuries.

Rustling echoed through the room followed by an irritated sigh.

"No. I don't think so. Though my head is killing me." Dean winced in sympathy. If Sam's head felt anything like Dean's, he was in a hell of a lot of pain right now.

"Dean. I can't...whoever tied us up did a damn good job. I'm stuck. What about you? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Aside from my head feeling like someone swung a baseball bat into it, just fine." Dean said slightly annoyed. Licking at his dry lips he layed his head onto the chair back.

"Do you remember what happened 'cause my head is killing me man. I can't remember shit." Dean asked closing his eyes to try and stop the pain pulsing through them.

Another rustle was heard, another sigh.

"I remember Cas telling us about the pillar of salt, then zapping us to where it was. I remember him yelling that we had been found out and that's it."

Hearing Sam recall what he remembered helped jog Dean's own memory a bit.

He remembered Cas appearing in their room with a way to finally destroy those evil fucking angels. They had openly taken over earth about ten months ago, killing and imprisoning humans and angels a like that did not agree with their leadership. He and Sam had been constantly on the move since the angels had put out a find and capture order out on them and a find and kill order out on Cas.

Supposedly, this pillar of salt, which Sam explained used to be some chick that God turned into it for like not following rules or something, actually still existed.

Cas had found an Enochian scroll with it's whereabouts and a spell of sorts that if chanted in front of the pillar with the right ingredients could turn all those sons of bitches to fucking salt too. Cas had implanted the words from the scroll into both he and Sam's heads before destroying it.

Cas had gotten all of the ingredients and had zapped them in front of the pillar, then everything went black and he woke up where he was now.

_Damn._

They were in some deep shit now.

And where was Cas? Had he been captured too? Or killed?

There was only one thing Dean knew that was strong enough to take down Cas.

Another angel.

"Did you see anyone besides me or Cas at that temple?"

"No. He saw nothing." A smooth voice answered before Sam could even open his mouth.

Dean tried to turn his head towards the voice, but only succeeded in causing his head to spin from the pain.

"Who the hell are you and where is Cas?" Dean growled. Even scared as he was, there was no way he would show fear to any angel. If it was an angel.

"Now, now. Calm your temper Dean Winchester. There's no reason at all that we can't be friends." Dean scoffed at that.

"Really? So you're in the business of tying all of your friends up?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"That's just a...precaution. If you give us the information we need, pledge your allegiance to your new God, then we will happily untie you and your brother."

Dean knew there was no way in hell the angels would ever let them go, even if he followed their orders, which he would rather die than do. He just had to hope that Cas would get them out of this some how. He needed to buy time.

"Yeah? What information could we possibly have that you winged freaks would want?" Dean spat out.

The voice just chuckled.

"And here I had been hearing that you were one of the dumbest of your race. Well now that you know what I am, there's no need to keep you in the dark right?"

And with that, the darkened room lit up to reveal a solid white room.

His chair and Sam's, he saw as he squinted open his aching eyes, were facing each other. There were two white tables to the side of each of them.

Dean eyes found Sam, automatically looking him over despite Sam's earlier assurances that he was fine.

Besides a small bruise on his cheek and a really bad hair day, Sam looked fine. Looking up he noticed that Sam had his eyes locked on something behind Dean. He could only guess that it was the angel.

"So, you gonna introduce yourself?" Dean asked.

The angel in question materialized in front of the tables.

He had taken the body of some middle aged family man. Still had the wedding band on his finger.

He looked from Sam to dean and smiled.

"Of course. My name is Zophiel. It's an honor to meet the famous Winchester brothers in person."

"Well, I would shake your hand but..." Dean said moving his hands a little for effect.

"You two_ have_ caused quite a disturbance. I could n't just let you walk around freely now could I? Our new God would n't be very happy if I did that."

At that Sam spoke.

"Who is your new God? And where is Cas?" The angel smiled as he walked a few steps toward Sam and Deans heart stuttered in his chest.

"Well, he's _your_ God too. His name was Rahziel. But he has been freed of such a common name when he ascended to the throne as God. Now he is our Lord. As for your other question. By Cas, I assume you mean Castiel? He is a traitor. Traitors go before our Lord to receive divine punishment. It could be death, eternal servitude, or imprisonment." The angel divulged with a smile. "I'll make you a deal. If you tell me what I need to know I'll find out what his sentence was for you."

Dean felt a little relieved. Maybe Cas could break out if he was being held prisoner. He just needed to buy a little more time for him and hope like hell that Cas had n't been killed.

"What do you want to know?" Dean asked.

The angel turned away from Sam and Dean could breath right again.

"A lot of things Dean. But firstly, why were you taken to the pillar of salt? We know that Castiel stole a heavenly scroll. What significance does it have to the pillar?"

Dean smiled at that.

The angel did n't know shit about their plan. If they could get free, they might still be able to pull it off.

Sam cast a worried glance in Dean's direction. With a quick reassuring glance Sam's way, he turned his attention to the angel.

"Sorry, but I can't remember. Must be that knock to the head you guys gave me." Dean said with a smirk.

The angel frowned for a moment as he straightened his suit jacket and walked up to Dean. He locked his gaze with Dean giving him a considering look before he plastered that stupid smile on his face again.

"Maybe I can jog your memory, Dean."

As quick as lightning, he had Deans pointer finger in his hand.

One second later there was a loud crunching sound and pain so intense that Dean thought he may vomit.

"Aghhhhhh..." Dean yelled out as the pain intensified as the angel put more pressure on his finger before letting go.

"Dean!" Dean heard Sam shout through the ringing in his ears.

_Fuck. _

That bastard had broken Dean's finger. More like crushed it.

The angel leaned forward a bit, that damned smile still in place. Maybe even a little wider.

"I do hope that helped. Now, where were we? Why were you at the pillar and what does it have to do with the scroll Castiel stole?"

Dean took in a shaky breath. He just hoped Cas would have enough juice left to patch him up when he came for them.

Looking into the angels face, Dean gave his best grin.

"Nope. Sorry. I still got nothing."

The angels smile vanished once again. He walked over to one of the tables and pulled open a drawer. He pulled a silver case out of it and placed it on the table.

As he opened the case, he studied the contents as he spoke.

"That is to bad Dean. I was hoping that we could be friends after all. But you 're forcing my hand." The angel said as he stepped away from the case with something shiny in his hand.

Dean could see the frightened look on Sam's face and he tried to reassure him without words that everything would be okay, but it must not have worked, because Sam's eyes grew more scared as the angel walked back up to Dean.

"I really hate having to do this you know. You are one of my old fathers children.

I love you as he did. But, just as my old Lord, my new Lord hates disobedience." Dean eyed the instrument in the angels hand. It was long and thin but had something on the tip.

Shit. Looked like a branding tool. He had been burned by one of those before and it did not feel great.

_God_, he wished Cas would get here already.

"You do what you gotta do but I'm not gonna tell you shit." Dean said with as much conviction as he could muster up. He heard Sam suck in a breath as the angel moved to stand in front of Dean again.

"There is a reason that Castiel blocked us from your minds. I will make you tell me." A small fire materialized beside of dean and he watched as the angel held the tool in the fire. Fear washed over him as he thought about what was gonna happen next.

_Fuck._ This was gonna hurt like a bitch.

Clamping his mouth shut as tight as he could, he watched as the angel lifted the tool.

"Now, where should this go? Your eye perhaps? Maybe something less severe to start off with. We have to have something to work up too." The angel smiled brightly as he pushed the tool into the side of Deans neck.

"Aghhhhhh!" Dean tried to clamp his mouth back shut. Did n't want to show this fucker any weakness. He could hear the sizzling, smell the burn of his flesh and he could hear Sam screaming his name.

"Dean! No, please stop! I'll...Dam n't! I'll tell you! Please!" Sam screamed. Dean shot his head up and looked straight into his brothers eyes, the room spinning as he did.

"Sam, don't you fucking dare! You hear me? I'm okay. Just keep your mouth shut." Dean said, trying to keep his breathing normal. Sam stared horrified for a moment and Dean thought that maybe Sam would tell the Angel anyway, but after a moment he lowered his watery eyes and nodded. A small gesture to let Dean know he would listen.

The angel did n't seem to notice though. He turned his head towards Sam.

"Sam. It's good to see that one of you has the sense to tell me what I want to know." The angel smiled as he waved his hand, making the tool and the fire disappear. "Please, continue. Tell me everything you know and I wont hurt your brother anymore." The angel said happily.

Sam looked from the angel to Dean, desperation in his eyes but Dean held firm. Sam gave him one last look before lowering his head once more.

"I w-wont tell you either." Sam said through gritted teeth and Dean knew he was fighting back tears.

The angel looked from Dean to Sam again with a curious look.

"That is to bad Sam. I thought you wanted to help your brother. How can you help him if you don't tell me what I want to know?" The angel had the nerve to look sad as he spoke. "Very well. I'll have to try and persuade you again."

The angel turned then to Dean, lifting his hand.

"You should have let him talk Dean." And with that the angel grasped Deans knee cap and squeezed, crushing it instantly.

Dean screamed in agony. The pain made him dizzy. A ringing started up in his ears as he tried to breath through bouts of retching. Faintly, he recognized the sharp cries of his

baby brother in the back ground.

"Sam, do you think you can tell me now?" The angel said as he turned to look at him.

Sam was shaking with anger and fear for his brother, who was once again sacrificing his well being for the world, who would'nt let Sam help. How could he tell the Angel when his brother was being so brave, but how much longer could Dean survive if he did'nt.

Looking defiantly up at the angel, ignoring the tears he felt rolling down his cheeks, he speaks.

"I'm not telling you shit either." Sam says, his voice low and threatening.

The Angel huffs lightly as he removes his jacket, folding it onto the table.

"Why must you force my hand Sam? Do you want your brother to suffer?"

Fear rose in Sam once again. Dean looked bad. He could'nt handle much more. Sam faintly heard Dean telling him he was fine and to stick it out in between his groaning.

Sam closed his eyes to fight back a new wave of tears. He just was'nt strong enough to see his brother being hurt like this. He had no illusions. They probably were'nt goon make it out of this one alive. The least he could do was put an end to his brothers suffering.

Sam stiffened as the angel turned his gaze back on Dean.

"Looks like you need some more persuading Sam." The angel said as he steped back up to Dean.

"No! Wait!" Sam yelled horrified. He had to tell. He looked into his brothers eyes, trying to make him understand but Dean shook his head softly. Sam could see the tremors running through his body and could'nt help the small sob that escaped him at seeing his brother so broken.

Sam had to put an end to this.

But as he looked to the angel he heard his brother's hoarse voice call his name.

He took a breath before looking back over to his brother.

"I-If you tell...(_hacking_)...Sam, if you tell, all this...It was f-for nothing." Dean said, his voice breaking.

Just like that Sam knew he could never tell and it broke his heart. He would be strong like Dean. Make him proud for once. He had disappointed Dean enough in his life, but he could respect his brother's decision this time.

Sucking in a shaky breath, ne looked into the Angels eyes defiantly.

The look seemed to be answer enough for the Angel and his eyes darkened.

"Very well. I will simply have to beat it out of your brother then." The angel sneered.

Sam closed his watery eyes and prayed.

_Cas..._

_If your out there...please..._

_help my brother._

**_/END/_**

**_So please give me feedback. I'm not great at writing but I have had this story in my head for a while so I thought I would try. _**

**_Next chapter will focus on present Sam and Dean as well as what happens next with future San and Dean...Let me know what you think!_**


End file.
